The Son of Black
by Xatias Cordiae
Summary: This is based of an OC I made. he lives in the time where Rin, was the Daughter of Evil and Meiko and Kaito were fighting her. My OC is determined to end this war in his own way...
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hey people, this my first fic on this site. Please be kind to this story. R& R as you please. Flames accepted as long as they help benefit the story. Please excuse the grammer and spelling mistakes if any.

Takeshi: This is the kids first story so flame his ass..

Me: Youe so mean Takeeeeee-san Dx

Takeshi: I am mean, DEAL WITH IT!

ME: crying in the corner like chrona from soul eater.

* * *

><p>Son of Black<p>

There was a boy who was born in war. This war was warred against the Daughter of Evil herself. She was

a horrible tyrant, one might even say, mad with power. As she commanded her legions they desolated

everything. They were once on a mission; one of their female soldiers bore a boy who was the very thing that

would be the downfall of both the kingdoms themselves…

The bells that signaled the morning chimed through the air. The sky was dark. With the effect of the bells it

seemed like a beautiful death had taken place. My house was a dark one with a shadowed window at the top.

When the sun touched everything it couldn't touch that window. That was my window. My curtains were

always pulled over that window so basically no light shone through…usually. I sat up in my bed and I looked

at my door. I was expecting someone. My door opened slightly, then all the way. A girl had stepped through

that was my maid.

"Good morning master…" she said in an unusually cheery voice.

"And a good morning to you, Erin." I said.

Erin walked over to me as I lay back down. She leaned over me and her sky blue hair fell on my face.

"The hell do you want anyway..." I said.

"It's time to wake up, master!" she said even cheerier.

"Why do you sound so…"I paused.

"Sound so what?" she asked.

"Nice…it's disgusting…" I said scornfully.

"Sorry master Takeshi" her tone changed to a darker tone.

"Wait wait…talk how you want…"

"This is how I really talk you now…"

"Meh…"I sat up again. " What's our agenda for today?"

"Shopping..."

"Interesting"

"How so?"

"It just is…something might happen today"

"Something like" I cut her off. "I don't know so don't ask…"

"A…alright then…" she said quietly.

"Well shall we go then?" I asked.

"Yea sure…"

I got up and got dressed. I wore all black. (As usual) Erin wore a one piece dress that was red with blue

streaks. She let down her hair. I left mine as my bed head. I'd rather not fix my hair. There is no point just

as making your bed is pointless. I sighed and Erin looked at me with question. I glared at her with a

somewhat cold look in my eyes and turned away from her. Afterwards we came downstairs and had a decent

breakfast.

"Alright shall we be on our way, Erin?" I said.

"Yea let's go…" she said.

I opened the door for her and she stepped out. I walked out and turned to look back at the house. I thought,"

Well I'll see you in a while…" I shut the door quietly and I stepped into the dreadful sun.

* * *

><p>Takeshi: I do mean it, flame his sorry ass<p>

Me: seriously why are you so mean?

Takeshi: deal with it! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well um since my first story wasn't that popular...I tried to write more.

Takeshi: nothing creative to put

Me: Now I present the second chap of Son of Black!

* * *

><p><strong>~When the Bells Chime~<strong>

The sky was a nice cool blue. The world around me was filled with color and light. It felt like a spring day with a hint of summer in there somewhere. The townspeople's shoes clacked against the stone roads. It was a medieval town and somewhat gothic. I've always loved this type of architecture. I looked up and a scarlet cardinal flew overhead. It blocked out the sun just for a moment and I just stared at it as it flew off. The townspeople stared at Erin and me. I looked back at them with a resentful look in my eyes. One man decided to pick up a rock and throw it at us. He missed however. "Pitiful…" I said quietly. Erin and I arrived at a cathedral. It looked like what today would be St. John's Cathedral. Two people pushed aside the mahogany doors and we stepped in. The priest had already started the service. The people in the pews turned around and glared at us. I just ignored them and walked to an open seat, Erin followed. I sat down and there was a squeak in the wood. "Am I that heavy…?" I thought to myself. Erin sat next to me and brushed off her dress a little. She then looked forward and with some intent listened to the priest. I just relaxed and looked at the ceiling and stained glass windows. There were pictures of Christ helping the sickly and poor. The people praying in desperation against the torture of the Romans. These people I actually felt bad for these people which rarely ever happened. There came a silence upon the cathedral. It was the time for prayer. I didn't care. I yawned and someone glared at me. "Oh great I feel important…" I thought. I looked at Erin and she was bowing her head. "At least she…never mind…" I changed my tone in my head. Everyone was so...true-blue, except for me. The priest had ended the prayer. Everyone quietly chatted among themselves for a while. I looked around once more and then I stared at the ceiling. It was dark up there, except for a little portion in the corner. It illuminated the gargantuan bell that signaled the rise and fall of each day. The shadows crept up as the dark clouds rolled in outside. I saw the reflection in the bell. I pondered what a world of darkness would be like. My vision blurred slightly and I felt slightly faint. I looked around and everything was blurred. I felt like a drunken man who had just spun around looking at the sky and then stopped looking forward. My head stopped when I noticed that Erin had been looking at me. She stared with question in her eyes.

"Are you ok, master?" she asked with a slightly solicitous tone in her voice.

"I-I'm fine" I faltered.

"You don't sound fi-"

"I'm fine!" I yelled as it echoed throughout the cathedral. People begun to stare then a dead silence fell upon the place. It was like someone everyone loved just got killed in front of them in such a way that it ripped the very words from their soul and threw it in the raging infernos of hell.

"Master…" she didn't continue.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." I said.

"What did you even yell for?" another voice came in and walked up to Erin and I. I looked at the person with question.

"What the hell is she doing here…?" I thought. I didn't reply to her.

"Well, I'm waiting" she said.

There was a silence for a few minutes. "I really don't know why…" I finally said.

"Well I'm sure you can think about it…" she replied.

I then thought. I closed my eyes then searched every aspect of my mind and soul. I found the answer but it brought a horrible memory into play. It was faded but I could make out a few detestable images. I saw a boy in a dark, cramped corner. The boy was hugging his knees. He was in shackles. There was a yellowish gold one around his neck, bluish sapphire ones around his wrists and hands, and red ones around his bleeding feet. A dark figure loomed over him and then put a hand on his shoulder the boy looked up but then the figure was disappeared. It was the darkest of all figures. It was like a silhouette, but like a shadow that didn't have a person. Whatever was around him was just set ablaze. The boy shed one single tear. I then snapped back to reality. The girl and Erin had been staring as well as the townspeople.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out there for a bit…"I said. I then thought why I was apologizing.

"No problem" the girl said. "Did you remember why you yelled?" she asked.

I said nothing for a few seconds. "No…" I responded.

"Oh well then…" she sighed. "My name's Meiko by the way."

I knew it. "The Warrior of Red..."I thought. "Um…it's nice to meet you Miss Meiko…"I said.

"And you are?" she asked.

"My name's Takeshi…" I replied.

"Unbending like the bamboo huh…?"

"Yeah…"

"Quite interesting…"

"If you say so, miss..."

She started to stare into space and I looked with question. She then snapped back to reality.

"Oh I'm sorry…" she said.

"It's no problem…" I said. I saw what she had in her eyes. It was a war plan and it was about to be executed.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 14…" I said. I looked older than that though, more like a 16 year old. The girl thought for a moment than asked a question that would change my life.

"Do you want to join the army?"She asked.

"It depends really…" I had my own plans in mind myself.

"On…?"

"On what I have to do."

"Well if you're joining the army it would be kind of obvious, you'll have to fight and stuff like that."

I felt my hand move a bit as a reaction to what she said.

"So…joining this may end this war…for good" I thought.

She just looked at me for a while and there was a silence over the church. There was not one sound. I could feel Erin staring into me. She didn't want me to go, but I had to…no, I wanted to. I thought for a moment before I finally spoke again.

"I will fight…" I said.

Meiko smiled, and I had a smile of insanity…on the inside. Erin looked down and I thought I saw a tear fall off her face. Well…I did say I thought. At this time, I thought that no one would get in my resolve. I didn't care who got in my way as long as they didn't affect as much. If they did, they'd just simply disappear without anyone ever noticing. I hoped Erin wouldn't…

"So shall we go?" Meiko asked. Erin was silent the entire time, I knew she wanted to flip out but she didn't.

"Go where?" I asked.

"We have to go to the castle to get you initiated." She smiled.

"Okay…" I said. I then stood up and I looked at Erin, but she didn't look at me. I knew she was devastated for what would happen if I died. She'd be alone. I couldn't care about that though. I had a war to stop. I loved Erin like she was my sister but I wouldn't let her get in my way.

"Well shall we get going?" Meiko asked.

"Yea…sure" I said.

Meiko started to walk to the doors of the cathedral. I followed her. I smiled a bit madly, but I hid it. She opened the door and I was just suddenly lost. I had an OCD with chivalry and such. From the little things like holding the door open to saving a damsel in distress. It was a funny thing…mostly. We walked outside of the cathedral and then we walked down the granite steps. The giant bells rung and signaled something in me.

"Oh would ya listen to that" Meiko said.

"I'm listening to it…its good luck I suppose…" I said quietly.

"Well I think it's pretty awesome…" she said.

She was clueless as to what was soon going to happen.

"All people act their part…all wear a mask…I will soon take off my mask and reveal the real person, not the actor, and I know, I'd be the only one…"

* * *

><p>Me: well what do you think?<p>

Takeshi: flamers accepted by him.

Me: as long as they benefit

Takeshi: R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well hiya~ umz…this...is just gonna be a really short...chapter…**

_**Take-kun: Err…I have nothing to say…**_

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 3<span>

Mekio and I walked slowly up a sun glazed hill. The wind blew softly. The grass swayed slowly in the wind. It was all calm. Enough to quell a rage…not. I sighed, Meiko looked at me and I looked away.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm fine…" I said disgustedly.

"Come on, tell me…"

"How about, no~"

"You're not very nice are you…?"

"Not really…"

"How come~?" she asked.

"I'm just like that." I said.

She rushed in front of me and turned around. "Weeeeeeeeeeell~ you can try being nicer, yeah?"

"Nah, it's too much hassle for me and also I'm not nice to people who don't deserve it…"

"Well…wait…does that also perta-"

"Maybe it does maybe it doesn't…"

"…Well…"

I sighed and kept walking. The atmosphere of the mountain changed. It was cool now. A mist started to cover the mountain top. We reached a blue castle.

"Well… were here~" Meiko smiled.

"Cool…"I said. "Oh great…" I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Weeeeeeeelll whatcha think…I know its short but…mew-sad kitty face-<strong>

_**Take-kun: Errr….I still haz nuffin…**_

**Me: Bish be stealin' mah wordz…**

_**Take-kun: Shush (_ _')**_


End file.
